Predators: Endless Twilight
by emptyli'lfirefly
Summary: We're sorry. We're drunk.
1. Chapter 1

Ths book i dedicated to those among us who could not stay awake. To CaptianKimberly HJ K G F R T Clements we salute you. Also to Barnibus Von Banibe, go eat a dick

an: Hey guys, so I totoally wrote ths sttor. Which is awesome. No FLAMES!

* * *

><p>PREDATORS<p>

ENDLESS TWILIGHT

One day, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were walking through Hogwarts. Thy were totally frfrinds now cause they realised they were the hottest boys at school. Thery both had raven black hair, Harry had an eye brow piercing and tongue piercing, while Draco had a lip piercing and a tongue piercing and a Chinese tattoo that means "strength" on his neck.

Suddenly, Bella Swan showed up.

"What are you guys even doing?"!"You can't go out with me both of you!" Said Bella with an angry grin.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked the start! PLZ revieww<p>

Next time:

Alien vampirebabies! And a robot with feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

an: Woah hey guys. Mre time passed then I meant! I have beenn in PHEONIX ARIZONA ALL DAY!#

* * *

><p>chapter 2:<p>

"Bella!" said Harry.

"Bella!" said Draco.

"What?" said Bella while she didn't care...

She thought these guys were totally lame, even if they were totally into her. Bbut at least they didn't hover...

"How did you get here." said Harry?

"dunno." said Bella, realising she couldn't remember what she had been doing a few min ago.

Right then There was a noise to their left. They all turned, and gasped as they saw...

a canister of Predator poison roll in to the room. Everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>AN: mysteries continue to unfold!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3!

an: So, our saga continues. Who knows who or what will happen to our heroes/heroines next. WExcept us. Which is awesom...

Chapter 3:

...

John Riddick awoke to rushing in his face.

"This is BULLSHIT!"

He saw the ground rushing toward him. Riddick blinked, but couldn't see shit. But his senses told him he was ruhing towards the ground.

He pulled his chute and landed.

He was wearing leeather pants, a leeatherr vest that showed his chest but was longand reached his knees, and a spiked collar.

Suddenly a girl stood up with a gun.

Pointing it straight at him! ...

AN New character! Who will it be?


	4. Chapter 4?

AN: Hey, h8ers, why all the h8? I'm just A writer! If you don't like it go elsewhere! Tolkien once said. "Don't do it man, it's not worth it."

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

They stared at eachother. Riddick was amazed. This girl was so beautiful, she had long, dark hair all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a blue dress that fluttered lightly in the breeze.

Suddennly, she shrugged and lowered her weapon.

"You wont hurt me."

Riddick was surprised, wh should she be so certain?

Suddenly there was a sound to the right of them...

With a wooshing thunk three figures hit The ground.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoy. Leave C&amp;R if you 3<p>

Sneak Preview:

Zac Ephrom saves the day! But what willhappen to Bella?


	5. Chapter 5!

AN: Generally I find that ans are about h8ers or what author did on the weekend... therefore... wow... like... the reception for ths story has overwhelmed me.

RemusLupiin3: Yes, there will be more characters.

BellaAndsEdward4eva: Edward may or may nt appear in the story...

Chapter 5:

_I think I saw you try, _

_Every whisper, _

_Every waking hour,_

_I'm choosing my profession._

Bella, Draco and Harry looked up to see the stand off. There was a moment of silence aas everyone stared at each other.

Then suddenly Harry's chest exploded! Blood splattered everywhere.

Bella shrieked and called for Edward.

"Who's Edward." Yelled Draco.

"My boyfriend" said Bella. "He's a total badass."

Draco looked down to see three red dots on his chest.

"Accio Edward" he yelled and edward appeared in front of him, just as a blast of energy shot towards him. Edwards had exploded like a watermelon filled with c4.

And Bella shreiked again.

AN: That was hard to right. Max love to my friend kitty14omegaPlus. You are my home girl. Seeyouu oon with chapter 6.


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Thought this would be easier. Than writing an actual an. Enjoy. This piece of english literature.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Draco frowned in behoovement. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

_Draco POV Circa 2 weeks ago._

_Draco sat in the seedy bar. A mexican sat at the far end. He didn't look at him; he had heard about them._

_The man he had been waiting for arrived. _

_A black man wearing long leather coat glade over to him. _

_"Are you Lestat?" _

_"Yes... You wanted, asomething?"_

_Draco felt worried, Lestat was much darker than he imagined._

_"Yes, yes I do."_

* * *

><p>AN: The plot thickens. Thanks to Bob Dylan and Watchmen for "The Tijmes Are A'Changin". Totally, changed this chapter.<p> 


	7. Chapter Sevn

AN: I am not sure what's been happening recently. I feel like everything ha gone haywir. Lets try and calm down but I don't know. Am I stil the same?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_down where it's wetter_

_take it from me_

_-Howard Ashman_

Current time

"What IS This bullshit?" Riddick yelledd once more.

"They want us to play." Raven siged to herself.

Bella shrieked.

"Come on," Draco anounced, "we need to keep moving."

Raven nodded in agreement, though she may not look it she was a reader, really smart, and had super-human strength. She could take care of herself if she needed to.

Bella shrieked in agreemnt, collcctin hairs froom Edwards head for safe-keeping.

* * *

><p>AN Comment. Plz.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8t

AN: To all you h8ers out there. You are just jealous, cause you have no friends ad everyone hates you and you dont evenknow how to write a story. But it's ok, cose I do.

BuffySpikeTotes: Yes, the start of the story is ann omage to early French cinema.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8t<p>

Ass they walked through the thick foliage Riddick coldn't help but stare at Rvn, he had never seen a creature of such gracee and beauty before. He was so distracted he almost didn't hear the voices ahead. When he did he stopped.

"What here," he saai. He moved silently forward; looking through the leaves he saw two figures. He rushed forward, Thrusting a shiv against an open throat.

"Who are you?" Riddick hissed Threateningly.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, sorry it'sshort, my life is soooo busy right now. More updates soon.<p> 


	9. Chapter nien

AN: Whyy noo feedbac on last chapter? I feel like it's not worth going on.

Anyway On With The Story!

* * *

><p>Chapter9:<p>

_Cause everyday's like talking in your sleep,_

_love is like a silhouette in deep,_

_open up your heart._

_-Kimbra_

The fearful reply came slowly...

"... G...Gonk..." replied Gonk.

And suddenly Raven was at Riddick's side; she put her hand on his to lower it, noticing the lust in his eyes aas he felt her touch.

"He is one of us." she said.

The Gonk droid stomped his feet in joy. He was now part of the group.

Raven was not sure what this droid was thinking. She felt, as a beautiful woman, that, This is not, as it seems.

Riddick glared.

* * *

><p>An: I am not surehat i was feeling but i think i managed to get it all out on paper. Lets hope!<p> 


	10. Chapter X

AN: I'm feeling particlarly attached to these characters this chapteer. Gosh, writinng this is so hard! How do ppl do this all the time?

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

_He's keeps writing songs the world won't ever hear._

_- Tim Minchin_

Draco suddenly told veryne to shut up suddenly. He could hea somethnng. It sounded like MCR billowing through the breeze.

But that was crazy. MCR could'nt be here.

Riddick interrupted "This is BULLSHIT".

But it was MCR!

Theeywere playing on astage in thhe jungle and the ead singerr waas so hot. But then the singer stopped because the three lasers shone on his chest and thenshot im.

He was dead.

* * *

><p>AN: Pretty deep. I know. But the story isn't over, yet...?<p> 


	11. Chapter XI

AN: So, dear readers. We've come so far. This has been a special journey. But as a writer, we have to continue.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Mila Kunis screamed becauswe she was in love with him even though he didn't like her.

"Who are you people." Draco demanded his plan was getting out of hand!

"We are MCR."

"Omigod! MCR!" Bella shrieked, not that she cared.

"Wher are we!" MCR asked, "And why did our lead singer just die?"

Suddenly the other characters realised they had never looked around themselves. They were in a forest. They didn't know anything about nature, but there werre clearly birches, ferns, pines and other stuff.

"Well done children," suddenly Lestat suddenly stepped out from behind a tree.

* * *

><p>AN Wow, where dide MillaKunis come from. Even we didn't see that coming. Complaints to managment might be advisable. In house management needs to throw up, for example.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Prepare

AN: Wher eeare we and what are we? Have you really looked in the mirror recently? Or have you been a sheeple made of the cotten stuff of all your dreams mad ewhole by lamentations of the masses?

Chapter 12:

_At the middle of the night_  
><em>I go walking in my sleep<em>  
><em>From the mountains of faith<em>  
><em>To the river so deep<em>  
><em>I must be lookin' for something<em>  
><em>Something sacred i lost<em>  
><em>But the river is wide<em>  
><em>And it's too hard to cross<em>  
><em>even though I know the river is wide<em>  
><em>I walk down every evening and stand on the shore<em>  
><em>I try to cross to the opposite side<em>  
><em>So I can finally find what I've been looking for<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><em>I go walking in my sleep<em>  
><em>Through the valley of fear<em>  
><em>To a river so deep<em>  
><em>I've been searching for something<em>  
><em>Taken out of my soul<em>  
><em>Something I'd never lose<em>  
><em>Something somebody stole<em>  
><em>I don't know why I go walking at night<em>  
><em>But now I'm tired and I don't want to walk anymore<em>  
><em>I hope it doesn't take the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Until I find what it is I've been looking for <em>  
><em>(Three beat Pause)<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><em>I go walking in my sleep<em>  
><em>Through the jungle of doubt<em>  
><em>To the river so deep<em>  
><em>I know I'm searching for something<em>  
><em>Something so undefined<em>  
><em>That it can only be seen<em>  
><em>By the eyes of the blind<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night (break)<em>

_I'm not sure about a life after this_  
><em>God knows I've never been a spiritual man<em>  
><em>Baptized by the fire, I wade into the river<em>  
><em>That is runnin' through the promised land (Long Five beat Pause)<em>

_In the middle of the night_  
><em>I go walking in my sleep<em>  
><em>Through the desert of truth<em>  
><em>To the river so deep<em>  
><em>We all end in the ocean<em>  
><em>We all start in the streams<em>  
><em>We're all carried along<em>  
><em>By the river of dreams<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>

Lestat shouted out then "you are here to my bidding.!"

But Gonk would hae no part of it. He raised his fridge-like character in defiance of Lestat.

Lestat stepped forward into the light. The bright sunlight. Like A scar on his beautiful face. How cooud a mortal eyess ever kknow the beauty.

Struck by this sight, Gonk mustered all his strength. Stepping forward, Gonk prepared to teach Lestat th meaing of pain. When he suddenly exploded. And died.

Lestat chuckled deeply. Bella shriekked in surprise. Standin gbehind Lestat there was a Predator!

Suddenly, Raven knew what her place in this story was.

Suddenly a Predator showed up. Raven looked deeply at it through her deep eyes. She tried to rend the Predator's mind but could not.

The predator hisld.

Gonk died.

Riddick said "BULLSHITTT!"

* * *

><p>AN: dEAR Reader, we'll be honest. We're drunk. This story is both better and worse than what you will find on this website (and in S. Meyer's stories). We'rre juus saying. Like, drunk! There's gin in frontt f us. It'ss 6:50 am. You guys took the night away from us. Apologise. At least admit fault.<p>

After all, only a dipshit could finish this story, although,, why else would you be on this website?

Also, this is the end of the story. Really.

Also, we're sort of sorry, but you deserved it. A better series of fiction would have inspired our admiration, rather than our contempt.


End file.
